icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Katydidit
PLEASE fill-in the Subject/headline *before* starting your message, and '***'sign*** your name *'after'* your message,' using 4 consecutive tildes ~' so I know who you are. Thanks! If you do NOT sign your message, I can't answer it. Understand? '''Katydidit 02:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) '''FAQ: How do I upload an image from outside a wiki into a wiki??? :You go to the wiki page where you want to upload and click on the link near the bottom, "Click here to view xxx's Gallery." Click on it, and then scroll down until after the last pic where it says at the rectangular, "Add a photo to this gallery." Click on that color box and follow the instructions. FAQ: How do I make the Userboxes show up on my profile page? :From the Userbox page, pick out all the ones you like and type that name on your Profile page. After you type the names you like down the page, add 2 opening brackets { *before*, and 2 closing brackets } *after* each name, and that userbox should appear! FAQ: How do I make my own userbox the way I want it to look??? :You can vary your own userbox by manually copying the basic formating code (below, starting after the next sentence) and changing the name and/or pic and colors to your liking. You have to add after 'Seddie' and the 3 !. cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"| |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Seddie!!! PIC Galleries HERE! FAQ: Community Policy Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 11:35, March 20, 2010 Question about my profile Hi,i just signed up a min. ago,and i need to know,how do i upload a picture for my profile like you do. :You need to SIGN your name with 4 tildes ~ after your message, so I know who you are. Who are you? Katydidit 04:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Followed pages Click the tab in the lower right corner of the screen next to "My Tools". -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 07:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) User: Finachel i think you should block Finachel on my user blog they wrote Glee is better and on the Creddie they wrote it too! its annoying so do you think so? NeveisCheese☼ 06:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :If it is on your blog, I believe you can delete it. BTW, I don't know who you are since you did NOT sign your name, so I can't look at what that person did. Who are you? Katydidit 12:54, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Archiving You should archive your talk page. I'll help you if you want. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that on your Talk page. Yes, I'd like to archive it but leaving the FAQs in. Unless that also should be archived, and I then do a copy-paste to show it for others. How do I do it, and thanks! Katydidit 23:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::How did you do that? You didn't tell me how to do it, you just did it! How do I add increasingly older messages as they age to this same archive, or do I have to make a 2nd archive? Please tell me now *HOW* to do it myself, if it is something I can do, or is it only something you can do. ok? Thanks. Katydidit 23:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just create the page, then cut and paste. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) re the troll hey yo, if you're the person who got rid of Funchel or whatever their name was (the Glee guy) then thanks! They had commented on my blog earlier too, offending people but i knew was just a troll so i just told ppl ignore him. didn't think to report it to 1 of you guys though lol But comment is gone now so thanks again. Omgitisme 09:26, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Archive Hi Katydidit! Sorry, I haven't been here in a long time... I've been busy. Anyway, may I recommend using the template on your archived page? It tells users not to add or remove from it. Anyway, yeah sorry I haven't been here, I was busy... check out my blogs for more information. :Happy Holidays, [[User:Anr0328|'Anr'0328]] [[User talk:Anr0328|'(talk)']] 19:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) *LOL cool! I will make a template to make things easier, see you around! ::--Anr0328 ::: Hi, nice to see you back, and Happy Holidays to you! Katydidit 05:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Creddie Lover Fine admin. Also, what IS going on here??? I just thought Creddie 4 real was taunting Daisy. You should had told me. Now, you think Seddie Lover is that chick Bunnyboo? Oh no, Daisy never would do something as stupid as that! creddie lover off topic commenter is back on creddie page Omgitisme 23:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you *so much* for telling me about her off-topic comment! She has been blocked for a full month, so you won't see her online here again until Jan. 10. Thank you, again! Katydidit 23:45, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Gencer Userbox Hi! Can you please add this following userbox to the page? The thing between the brackets is "Gencershipper". Thanks! :) ICarlyRulez5101 01:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! : Peace! Katydidit 01:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! This might sound like an ignorant, insensitive question, but didn't you say you were Jewish, and if so, do you observe Hannukah, and if so, did it already happen, and if so, how was yours??? If not, then just disregard this message completely!!!! LOL! Cartoonprincess 01:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :Your questions were great! You aren't ignorant or insensitive, and you remembered! ;-) Mine was good, it lasts 8 days starting the night of Nov. 30 and ending the night of Dec. 8. But the dates change every year in our calendar year. I enjoy chatting with you, and if you get to chat by those other methods sometime, feel free to do so! BTW, how are your studies going since you mentioned you were having some problems with a subject or maybe more? Which cartoons are your favorites to watch? Katydidit 04:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Hi! I'm doing slightly better in math, but I think that's due to luck more than anything else! LOL! Sadly, I haven't gotten to watch many cartoons, lately, but I'm always up for The Simpsons or Avatar: The Last Airbender! (Not the James Cameron movie. I personally hated it. It was cliche and dragged on too long...) I enjoy shows like Futurama and The Fairly Odd Parents, too! Even T.U.F.F puppy! I hate Fanboy and Chum Chum, though! :This is a little off-topic, but what do you think is going on between Jennette and Nathan???? It worries me, because they were such awesome friends and were extremely close, and to see something come between them breaks my heart, a little. :'( I don't even care if they become a couple or not, anymore! I just want them to be friends, again!!! Unfortunately, I have absolutely no control over these things... ::Didn't they start tweeting together again? I thought it was Miranda and Jennette that stopped the tweets. Katydidit 21:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I hate that we're going to have to wait until 2011 to see more iCarly episodes!!! I know it's only weeks away, but who knows how long Nick will put it off??!! It saddens me because they sorta ended Victorious with a bang, and it doesn't seem like Dan is giving that much importance to iCarly anymore! I don't really care if this is the last season, as long as they end the show right! I wouldn't want it to become another Spongebob, where it has been airing for over a decade and only gets worse by the season. Idk if you keep track of this, but Spongebob's first three seasons were terrific, then they went on hiatus, and everyone thought it was over. Then, it made a comeback, except that it kinda went dowhill from that point. I wouldn't want to see that happen to iCarly. Although, maybe I'm being pessimistic. :/ :Cartoonprincess 14:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You made a comment about Fri. Jan. 7 is the next episode airing. Do you have a link for that? If not, where did you see it? Katydidit 21:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it was a comment on a Youtube video. The link is on the iHire an Idiot page. I replied to you a little while ago. Cartoonprincess 22:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Seddiafoeva thx u im feeling rly happy just one question how do u do the box with seddie warrior creddie thing with the picture and thx again Oh, btw... I found something that you might like! ;) (Sorry, if you've already seen it!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHqV1NdOLa0&feature=related Cartoonprincess 16:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC):) :I hadn't seen that specific video, but I had seen her official video of the song when it came out last summer. Thanks! Love ya! Katydidit 21:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome!! Cartoonprincess 22:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Contest prizes - new userboxes? Please? Okay, so me and Creddie 4 real started a Creddie/Christmas fanfic contest and we're giving out special userboxes to the writers of the top 5. But neither of us know how to make them, I'm pretty sure, so I was wondering if you could make some for us? One that says "This user WON the "A Very Creddie Christmas Contest!", and then 4 other ones that say the same thing but second, third, fourth and fifth places instead of the WON part. Thanks! I'm sorry if I sound demanding, but I don't have much money and I couldn't think of any other prize. Giantapplepie 16:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Giantapplepie :I will definitely try to do that for you guys! Sounds like a fun thing to do for our guys to compete in a fanfic contest! All I really need is the appropriate Christmas-Creddie pic. If you can find one for me and save me the trouble of looking for it, I'd be glad to do it! You can contact (e-mail) me with the attached pic at: lemony52922@mypacks.net anytime. Katydidit 21:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey katydidit I have a question really quick I don't know if you want to, but I think it would be awesome if you could add more user boxes for creddie. I was looking and there are a ton of seddie ones. Could you please add some like creddie forever or some like the seddie ones! 7creddie5 21:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 :Maybe I can find some good Creddie pics and Creddie lines to make into a userbox for you and other Creddiers. I'll start looking. You have 2 good pics of them on your profile page I might use! The one of them kissing, and the other is of them dancing together. Do you know any other good Creddie lines besides 'Creddie forever'? I'll use that one for one pic. Katydidit 01:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: on both CreddieForever and CreddieLove userboxes! Katydidit 12:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) thx and how old i am thanks for the info and I am sorry I can't tell how old I am to people I like in real life sorry again - seddiafoeva - Can you clean up my profile? the skyfont thing is bothering me and i was wondering if you could get rid of it for me?NeveisCheese☼ 05:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Neve, I don't know how to do that with those codes in your page. Sorry. Maybe you can ask our Head Guy (SeddieBerserker) for help in fixing that weird problem. Katydidit 20:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you the owner of this wiki? Please answer the above question, thanks. at 12:36 Dec. 18, '10 :No, I don't own this wiki. I'm just an administrator. Try this link for more info: wikia staff. You should 'sign' your name after your message is finished using 4 consecutive ~ Katydidit 01:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) New Userboxes Please post these userboxes on the userboxes page. They are at User:Bolivianbacon/UserboxesIMade under the category of New Userboxes. Also, could you please put a link to that page at the bottom of the userboxes page, like you did for Catwoman 54? Thanks! Bolivianbacon 02:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Katydidit 11:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) iStart Over (NEW BLOG) HEY Katydidit, I don't swear, I don't care. Anyway, look at my new commerical blog for iStart Over! thanks Thanks for telling me... abou the "males" and "females" thing. I need to take a break from this wiki, lately I've been making a lot of mistakes and I might get kicked out anyway. I just hate this "category" linking thing! I feel kind of suckish right now. {:( (03:38, Dec. 19 (UTC) by Seddie4eva) :If you have any questions about 'males' and 'females' you need to talk about privately, you can write me at lemony52922@mypacks.net and on Yahoo Messenger at: r7777cdm Katydidit 07:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :You won't get kicked out for making an honest mistake. If you aren't confident about adding a category it would be better not to bother with them and let someone else do it. Oh, and if you would *please* sign your name at the end of your message by typing 4 consecutive ~ (and tell others to do the same when contacting administrators), I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Katydidit 09:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good News!!! :D Hey, buddy! Guess what!!?? My dad says we will be going to Chicago, over the summer! I probably shouldn't go into detail about this, yet, since it isn't official, but basically, he wants to open a kiosk/booth at a Hispanic Festival, and if I come, I will most likely be passing out flyers! Perhaps you know of the different festivals in the area? Any information will be appreciated because my Dad is itching to start this new project in the new year. (He wants to go into the media and make himself known!) So, yeah, I know you said you're technically not from Chicago, but anything you know could be useful. Btw, I don't mean to be nosy, but do you have a job, and if so, what is your profession? I know, I'm really curious!!! Cartoonprincess 14:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :What are the flyers about? What event is this for? You're right, I'm not anywhere near Chicago. But, you can go on-line at: Startpage.com (because unlike Google, Startpage.com doesn't keep track of your searching in their database), and search for 'Chicago festivals' to see what is scheduled! Did you think of maybe doing that? Katydidit 20:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I've probably spoken too much, already, but I will try and do more research. Thanks! Cartoonprincess 21:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Comments Locking a page doesn't lock it from comments. On another matter, I asked Mak to help write a ship warring page. I can help tomorrow. Dec. 19, '10 09:57 Creddie4444 Hi Kaydidit! I have 2 questions: 1. I don't understand how you make a userbox. Could you show me step by step? It's gonna be really annoying doing that! 2. Could I change my username? Hope you could answer them! Thnx! Creddie4444 06:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :1. At the top of my Talk page is this: FAQ: How do I make my own userbox the way I want it to look??? You can vary your own userbox by manually copying the basic formating code (below, starting after the next sentence) and changing the name and/or pic and colors to your liking. You have to add after 'Seddie' and the 3 !. cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"|File:PICNAME |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Seddie!!! 2. At the top of your User page you'll see an 'Edit profile' button. Click on it and select 'Move' and follow the instructions to move all your previous history under your old name to the new name new title:" you choose with the Reason, and check the options you want with your new move. If you have a problem or want me to do it for you let me know, give me your new name and I'll do it for you. Katydidit 06:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm also a big fan of (American) history. Is your dad in the military, and that is why you move frequently? I was also able to be in San Antonio for a short time once, and visited the Alamo. I'm also sort of on the rebellious/weird side, but not like getting into legal trouble (juvie) as Sam does. haha! I love Freddie's cry of anguish when caught by those Computer police: "I don't want to go to juvie!!!" I'm now in the midwest. Katydidit 07:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: :Sorry because I'm editing you're talk page (I'm very,very sorry!!!!!) Could you do the username thing for me. I can't really do it! And my dad is not in the military. I was born to a travelling family. I was born in Spain. But I'm American. And yeah, I really love this quote, "I DON'T WANNA GO TO JUVIE!!!!!!" My username, well, because I really love music, could you make my username Musiclover? Thanks! Creddie4444 04:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :: You are now Musiclover! I even changed your name on your profile page for you. Katydidit 14:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::You did the right thing in your line to 'edit' my talk page in order to send a message to me. It's not really an edit, it's how you send a message to anyone, so you don't have to be sorry at all. I didn't know you were of Spanish origin. Have you been in the U.S. since shortly after birth in Spain or only recently? You speak and write Spanish fluently? I also love music! Glad to help you with the changeover to your new name! Katydidit 14:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I can't write or speak in Spanish. And I forgot to tell you, I'm also half Filipino (which is like Spanish) because my dad is. And, if you change your username, will it like say "Musiclover has made 0 edits" and take away my badges? And.....after I was born, my family immediately went to the U.S. to travel (the country/state in America I first visited after I was born was Winsconsin.) Thanks! Creddie4444 04:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I noticed that is what it did exactly: "Musiclover has made 0 edits" and did take away your badges. Wisconsin is great in the summer, but really cold and snowy in the winter. Would you rather go back to being Creddie4444? You signed your name that way instead of your new Musiclover nickname which I changed you to, in case you didn't remember. Katydidit 10:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Could you give back my badges and my edits and keep my new name? And if you can't, I cold go back to Creddie4444. Where do you live? I'm living in NYC. Thank you! Creddie4444 23:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::It won't work that way to change your name and keep your edit numbers and badges. So, I did change your name back to Creddie4444 and you got back your edits and badges. I'm living in Missouri. Is there snow there now as there is where I am? Katydidit 17:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wiki activity It automatically redirects you there. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 20:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :That is what I'm saying. I thought the Start Page was exactly that: the Start Page, but I can't access it. Are you saying that is no longer the Start Page, or was your comment a question you were asking me but without a question mark at the end? I don't understand if that Start Page has now been deleted, or not. Katydidit 21:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Try clicking on the iCarly logo at the top left corner. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 21:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You get to the main page if you are logged out (at least I do), but if I´m logged in, I have to click on the iCarly logo to get there. Mak23686 21:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::That works. But a very odd thing to get to it with no obvious link to click there. Why was it changed, if you know, and nobody told us about it? Thanks, Mak, and I usually stay logged in. This new skin is getting weirder and weirder with these unexplained and hidden changes! Grrrr! Katydidit 21:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Is there any way to fix it? I mean, what is the point of having a main page if half of the people don´t get there? Why make the trouble with the featured articles, and most of all: where do we put important messages if not on the main page? Mak23686 19:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you are asking only me, Mak, I don't know! I'm as befuddled on this change as you are. Maybe S.B. knows. If not him, you might want to ask the WIKI people themselves on why the change and how to make it easier for everybody else to see and get to it. Katydidit 19:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::I´m asking everyone here. Mak23686 19:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::On the "Misc" tab in the preferences, there is a checkbox "disable my redirect to wikia activity". If you click on that, you get to the main page again. Just figured it out myself. Mak23686 16:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, thanks so much! I don't know why the Wiki people didn't explain all their new changes and what/where our options are to do things to keep the skin the way they used to be. Katydidit 18:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Need Userboxes for my Wiki? Excuse me, Katydidit, how do you make userboxes, I need them for my wiki. Can you tell me? Also, how do you get points on your wiki? Please tell me and write back, Bunnyboo50 :You can make your own userbox by manually copying the basic formating code (below, starting after the next sentence) and changing the name and/or pic and colors to your liking. You have to add after 'Seddie' and the 3 !. cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"|File:PICNAME |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Seddie!!! I don't know how about the points except to make edits and the system awards points on that. I don't keep track of it or concern myself about it. That's all I know about the points. Katydidit 03:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Replacement I was thinking of Roxas82 because of her people skills, although she's not on that much. Other choices would be Ten Cents, BolivianBacon, or Lotstar. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 23:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Have any of those latter 3 asked to be Admin's or you just observed their posts/comments on how well they did? If they haven't asked, were you going to inform them they are in the running and let them know if they are interested? When would you make your decision, and let everyone know? Does their age come into play at all as a factor, and if you could let us know that, if that is ok? Thanks! Katydidit 01:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I just threw some names out there based on my observations, and I thought you, Mak, and myself would discuss the possibilities. Then we could start talking to these users. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I would prefer Lotstar. Seems like quite a levelheaded person to me and tried to calm people down when things were starting to get a little heated in the past. :::Roxas is an option, too, but the problem are her quite infrequent online times. Mak23686 18:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lotstar would also give us another Creddie admin. If katy agrees, we'll talk to him. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 05:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lotstar is also from Australia, which would give a time diversity. I'll agree to try him first. Katydidit 06:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) TO Katydidit sup Katydidit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i just have 1 question. its about the talk page does it meane we get 2 talk 2 freinds?!!!!?????????!!!!!!!! (16:50 Dec. 23 by Deedee159) :The talk needs to be related to iCarly in this wiki, and not talking about something as the latest hottie boy in your class or what school event is coming up where you live. Understand? If you have friends you know already on this wiki, talk only about iCarly. BTW, who are you and can you please identify yourself in 'signing' your name by adding 4 tildes ~ after your message? Thanks! Katydidit 17:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Learn her lesson Katydidit, not to be rude, but don't you think Seddie Lover learned her lesson by now? Bunnyboo50 :She won't learn her lesson until after she gets out of this wiki slammer on Jan. 10 at 18:12 (UTC) and not a minute before, as scheduled. If I made an exception for her on only a month block, I'd have to make one for everybody else who got blocked for that short a time. It's only 18 more days now. If I had blocked her for 3 months, maybe I would consider shortening it by 2 weeks, but it's not that much longer for her to wait now and there are no new episodes airing over this time anyway. Sorry. You'll have to talk with her outside of this wiki because she made too much trouble, and this will be a good lesson for her not to do it again. Katydidit 00:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : :I've tried contacting her outside the wiki, she didn't respond back. And ever since she was gone I had to hear the song "Freak the Freak Out". I'm just worried she'll leave wikia completely! Plus, this is kind of the reason I don't interact with admins to much, because they sometimes scare the Nicks out of me, no offensive by the way. @Creddieiscute EDITED MY profile. Hi, Katydidit!! I realized someone named @Creddieiscute edited MY page at the top, saying something unuseful. Please, can you change it back? ICarlyRulez5101 02:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! Problem Hi! It has only been 5 minutes and @Creddieiscute has harassed and insulted users on the Seddie page, and she has vandalised the Jennette McCurdy page by calling her "ugly". AND she has vandalized my page. She is quickly becoming a ''strong threat ''to this wiki. I am trying to protect this wiki at the time. Please help, soon! ICarlyRulez5101 03:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 Help!!! Someone named @Creddieiscute is getting out of control! He/she is posting very rude comments on the Seddie page. I'm getting really annoyed by all this, and I'm sure other people are. I heard this person vandalized someone's user page, so you can see how @Creddieiscute is getting out of hand. Please help, and fast! Seddiegirl98 04:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Creddieiscute Katydidit, please block Creddieiscute. She's harassing the Seddiers and the Seddie page. She said she was heading to Jennette McCurdy page to vandalize it. Please block her!!!! She's taunting the Seddiers. PLEASE BLOCK HER!!!!!! Thnx!!! Creddie4444 04:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Jingle Those Bells... XD Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, buddy!!! :D Cartoonprincess 16:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :My great friend, the very same to you and your family! You have plans to be with friends on Christmas or New Year's Eve? Katydidit 17:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm for sure going to spend it with my family!!! My BFF will probably call me at around 4, like she always does, and we'll probably goof off a lot! What about you? :) Cartoonprincess 18:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC)